A vehicle seat generally comprises a seating surface with a seat back attached thereto. The seating surface typically includes a seat cushion, side bolsters, and a front bolster. Similarly, the seat back usually includes a backrest cushion with a headrest extending therefrom, side supports, and a lumbar cushion. These various sections generally include an underlying foam substructure covered by a trim cover material, such as fabric, leather, etc.